


And Then There Was Three | Tjyrus

by imright77



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Disney Channel, Dumbass trio, Gay, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), I stan trans marty, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Trans Marty (Andi Mack), even if it's not explicitly stated he's trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imright77/pseuds/imright77
Summary: After Andi's party, TJ and Cyrus end up together. Everyone is so happy that they finally got together. Until a problem arises. What is this problem? And how will Jonah solve it?A love story told from the point of view of Jonah Beck.(Warnings: cussing, panic attacks)
Relationships: Amber & T. J. Kippen, Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & T. J. Kippen & Marty, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Took You Two Long Enough

The day after Andi's party was the agreed date to meet up at the Spoon. Everyone was already present, except Cyrus. Andi and Buffy were sitting on one side of the booth while Jonah was sitting by himself, the empty space next to him reserved for Cyrus. Jonah was sipping his milkshake while the three waited for the final member of the Good Hair Crew. It was strange, honestly. Cyrus was late, and that wasn't like him. In all the time he had known Cyrus, the boy had never been late without a reason because it happened so rarely. Jonah was curious to know the reason and he hoped said boy would explain his tardiness when he arrived.

Thus far, however, Cyrus had yet to arrive and Jonah was too busy thinking about the aforementioned boy to hear what the girls sitting across from him were saying. That was until Andi started calling his name, snapping him out of his daze.

"Jonah! Jonah! Are you even listening?" She mused with a slight smirk. Said boy blushed in embarrassment, having spaced out.

"Uh, no sorry, I was lost in thought." Buffy quirked her eyebrow at his response, eyeing the boy.

"Well, whatever you're thinking is far more important than what Andi and I were talking about, obviously. Why don't you share?" Jonah gave a light shrug of his shoulders in response.

"Well..." He paused and looked towards the doorway. "Cyrus isn't the type to be late. Typically, he's the first or one of the first people here. You think something happened to him?" Almost as if Jonah's words had summoned him, Cyrus strode into the Spoon. He immediately rushed over to the booth his friends were sat at and took his seat beside Jonah.

"Sorry about being late! I had to talk to TJ before I came here and I accidentally stayed longer than I had planned." He rambled, wringing his hands nervously. What Jonah wondered, however, was why the boy was so nervous. But Buffy beat him to asking the boy a question.

"And what exactly were you meeting TJ about? What had you so distracted that you lost track of time?" She had this smug smirk on her face and she exchanged a look with Andi. Was there something Jonah was missing? Cyrus's cheeks flushed pink. Jonah could help but think he looked cute when he blushed. Wait, what?

"Actually, I can't say right now, but TJ was planning on stopping by the Spoon in like an hour so I'm sure I can ask him if I can share then." He rubbed his neck and ducked his head, obviously embarrassed by this conversation. He was still blushing and Jonah was still concerned about why he found Cyrus's embarrassment so cute. Jonah could feel his own face heat up too, so he preoccupied himself with continuing to sip his milkshake.

Eventually, Amber came back over to their table. She had come over to their table previously to take the orders, but Cyrus hadn't arrived yet so they only got themselves milkshakes. "You guys ready to order now?" She asked with a smile.

"We get the same thing every time we come here, Amber," Andi replied. She was smiling as well, her face lightly dusted with a pink blush. The blonde girl nodded before looking at Cyrus.

"You want a milkshake, Cyrus?" She questioned. The boy smiled in response and nodded. She gave everyone one last smile before walking off to get our order and to bust other tables.

After their baby taters arrived, along with Cyrus's chocolate milkshake, the four friends spent the following hour chatting and eating. Buffy mentioned what happened between her and Marty, her cheeks dark with blush. The whole booth congratulated her and Cyrus threw in an 'I told you so', which earned him an eye roll. Eventually, TJ had arrived, the bell above the entrance chiming, announcing his arrival. He waved at Amber before joining the four at their booth.

"Hey! Mind if I sit?" He asked, a smile gracing his freckles face. I never noticed he had freckles before. They're so easy to miss unless you look closely. Jonah scooted closer to the wall as Cyrus scooted closer to him so there was enough room for TJ.

"So," Buffy starts, "what was it that you two were talking about before Cyrus got here?" The two boys exchanged a look. Cyrus shrugged at TJ's confused look.

"I said that I was late because I had to talk to you, and now Buffy's curious. I think we should tell them, though." TJ looked hesitant but nodded.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Uh," He locked eyes with Cyrus, who gave him an encouraging smile. "We...we were talking about what happened at Andi's party and...we became boyfriends..." TJ managed to get out. His face was flushed a deep scarlet, but he had a small smile on his face. Jonah's eyes widened. He knew Cyrus was gay, and he knew the boy liked TJ, but he didn't know they would become boyfriends.

"Wait so you two are boyfriends now?" Jonah inquired. Cyrus nodded, an uneasy look on his face. Jonah smiled at the boy. "Cool! He's your first one, right? Congrats, Cy-Guy!" Jonah was genuinely happy for Cyrus but he still felt something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was somewhat familiar though. Both boys smiled widely at Jonah. Andi and Buffy soon congratulated them as well, proud of them for finally getting together. The moment was momentarily interrupted when Amber came back to the table.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting your celebrating. Did you want anything TJ?" Said boy paused for a moment. He looked like he was thinking, possibly contemplating something.

"Well...I don't want to order anything, but I know you'll be upset if I don't tell you so here goes. Me and Cyrus are dating." He says with a gentle smile. He seemed a lot less nervous admitting that to Amber than when he told everyone at the table. Cyrus's eyes widened when TJ said this and Amber smiled brightly.

"Took you two long enough!" She exclaimed before walking away. Cyrus gaped as TJ let out a chuckle.

"Sorry. Amber's known I've liked you since, well, almost since when I started liking you. She kept encouraging me to confess, saying you liked me too. I guess she was right." Cyrus smiled at that admission.

"Well, then I guess I can thank Amber for my boyfriend then, huh?" He said playfully. He tapped his boyfriend's nose with his finger. Jonah couldn't help but smile at their cute interaction. Buffy, however, made a gagging sound.

"Ew, do I really have to watch this? Keep your affection to your private time." Cyrus rolled his eyes and glared at Buffy.

The five spent the rest of the day bonding and spending time together. Marty and Amber even ended up joining them as well, Amber after her shift ended. And Jonah couldn't have been happier.


	2. The Unwanted Answer

It wasn't long before Jonah was able to pinpoint the feeling that he was feeling towards Cyrus. It was the same one Cyrus was feeling towards someone else, TJ. He didn't want to go as far as saying he was in love with Cyrus, but he definitely had a huge crush on the boy. He sighed, his face buried into his pillow.

He had spent his day fiddling with his guitar and writing what came to mind. That led to his discovery of his feelings for Cyrus. He honestly didn't mean to fall for the boy, but no one really intends on falling for someone. It's just something that happens, which is probably why it's called falling.

He let out a groan and rolled onto his back, turning his attention to the ceiling. He had no clue what he was going to do. It's not like he could tell Cyrus, the boy was taken and would definitely not feel the same way.

Eventually, Jonah sat up. All this thinking was suffocating him and he needed to clear his head. He decided to go out for a walk. He took a quick shower before changing out of his pajamas. He walked to the closet by the door to grab a light jacket. He was putting on his shoes when his mother called for him.

"Jonah, sweetie, are you going somewhere?" Judy inquired. He noticed she was in the kitchen. "Are you not going to eat breakfast first?" He paused for a moment. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I was just going to go for a walk, Ma, but I should probably eat first." Judy smiled at that and ushered the boy into the kitchen. Jonah quickly took his shoes back off before joining his mom in the kitchen. "Are you making something?" The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am making pancakes for breakfast. I'll eat with you, but after I have to get ready for work and head out. You can go for a walk after you've finished your breakfast." Jonah nodded and sat at the kitchen table. "Are you just going for a walk or are you going to go see someone?"

"I was kinda hoping not to run into anyone. I wanted to go on a walk to clear my head. Feels like my thoughts are moving a million miles a minute." He put his arms on the table, burying his head into them.

"What have you been thinking about?" Jonah sighed. He picked his head up and looked at his mom, who had her back turned to him.

"Well, there's this boy," Jonah paused. As far as his mom know he only liked girls. His eyes widened. He almost accidentally outed himself. "Well, you know Cyrus, he, uh...he got a boyfriend recently. I'm really happy for him." He softly bit his lower lip. If his mom had a problem with Cyrus having a boyfriend, she was probably homophobic, which meant she wouldn't except him. Judy stopped what she was doing and turned to face Jonah.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jonah?" He wasn't expecting her to ask him that and said boy immediately shot up out of his seat.

"I-- what?!" He exclaimed. "No, I don't!" Judy however just sighed. She walked over to her son, gently running her thumb over his cheek.

"I was just asking. I didn't think it'd upset you this much. Cause, you know, you mentioned your friend's boyfriend so I thought..."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just wasn't expecting that and I've been thinking a lot. I didn't mean to get upset at you." Judy just pulled the poor boy into a hug. When she pulled away, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"If I burnt the pancake, it's yours, sweetie." She smiled before walking back over to the store. Jonah gaped and let out an overly dramatic gasp.

"Wha-- hey! Mom!" This just pulled a giggle from the woman. Jonah rolled his eyes and sat back down. He let out a small chuckle of his own, however. "If it's been cooking this long, it's probably inedible." Judy just let out another laugh.

The two enjoyed their breakfast together happily. Jonah enjoyed spending time with his mom, she was a very sweet woman who always seemed to know the answer to his problems. Even if he knew his mom wouldn't be able to help him with the Cyrus thing, he knew she'd at least help him feel better about the situation.

After breakfast, his mom went to go get ready for work and Jonah went out to go for a walk. Ever since his interaction with his mom, he'd been wondering if she would be fine with him having a boyfriend. She asked it so causally, maybe she thought he was trying to come out by mentioning Cyrus had a boyfriend. It made sense, really. Jonah didn't exactly have the best dating history with girls and just causally mentioning how he's been thinking about how his friend got boyfriend seemed like the perfect set up for a coming out. He blushed at the thought. Him? A boyfriend? It seemed somewhat unreal to him, but there was now no question he liked guys as well.

Jonah spent his time walking through the park and observing the scenery. Maybe this whole Cyrus crush thing won't be so bad, and it appears as though coming out as bisexual to his mom won't be so hard either. He couldn't help but smile at that revelation. He was going to be fine.


	3. A Douse of Comfort for a Fire of Uncertainty

Jonah wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this to himself. He really wanted to talk to someone about his crush on Cyrus because he hated keeping it bottled up inside. That was exactly the problem, however. This was Cyrus, who he was friends with, who all of his friends were friends with. Everyone in the group had a connection to either TJ, Cyrus, or both. He wasn't sure who he could talk to about this. It didn't long, however, to figure out the solution to his problem.

Jonah was sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. He was waiting for his mom to get home for work. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. He wasn't sure what time his mom would be here. Before she left, she told him she was going to grab some groceries before coming home after work. Jonah's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He had already finished his cereal, subconsciously, by that point. After a couple of seconds, his mom joined him in the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie! I'm back!" She set the bag of groceries she had in her hand on the counter. "I still have a couple of bags left, can you help me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Mom, but I have to talk to you afterward." She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. The two Becks lived on the second floor of their apartment building, so Jonah had no trouble carrying the groceries up the stairs. When he finished, he gave his mom back her car keys, who had lent them to the boy so he could get the groceries. The two put all the groceries away together before Judy spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Judy inquired. Jonah fiddled with his fingers as he figured out his wording.

"Well, I, um...r-remember when you asked if I had a boyfriend?" Judy's eyes widened. She simply nodded, motioning for the boy to continue. "I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a crush on a boy...Cyrus, actually, which is why I've been thinking about how he has a boyfriend..." He bit his lip and awaited his mom's response.

"You...like boys..." Jonah nodded, feeling like he was about to cry. Judy pulled him into a hug. "Oh sweetie, it's alright to like boys! Do you still like girls or do you just like boys?"

"I-I like both. I'm bisexual, Ma." Judy just nodded, gently running her fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm so glad you told me. You know I love you no matter what! Unless you committed murder. I would probably still love you but a lot less." Jonah chuckled at that. "You'll find someone, even if it's not Cyrus."

"I know, I just really need someone to talk to, and I wanted it to be you." Judy smiled in content.

"I'm so glad you trusted me with this information. I'm willing to talk to you if you ever need it."

"Good, because I really want to go on a long detailed rant about how I feel. To put a long story short, I feel conflicted. Like, I probably should be jealous of TJ for getting to date Cyrus, but I'm just not. I think TJ's pretty cool and I don't mind him being Cyrus's boyfriend. He'd probably make a better boyfriend than me anyways." Judy sighed and couldn't help but giggle. "What? What's so funny?"

"Jonah...I've never dated you before for obvious reasons, but I'm sure you care too much about Cyrus to ever be that bad of a boyfriend to him. Listen, sweetheart, focus on you for right now." Judy smiled at the boy. Jonah shrugged, however.

"Should I still pursue Cyrus even if he's taken or should I try and find someone else?"

"That decision is up to you, but don't expect Cyrus to leave his boyfriend to be with you, it doesn't always work out that way. The two are probably together because they like each other, it's not some ploy to make you jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Mom."

"Jonah..."

"No, I'm serious! I'm really not jealous. I don't feel any jealousy, despite how much I wish I was in TJ's place. Is that weird? Should I be jealous? But, regardless, TJ and I are hanging out tomorrow, just the two of us at his place. I don't want jealousy to get in the way of me and TJ becoming closer as friends."

"I'm glad you're still trying to be friends with TJ, even if you like his boyfriend." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to get started on dinner, okay? I'll tell you when it's ready." Jonah smiled at that and nodded.

Jonah was content with the conversation, despite how uncomfortable he felt at the beginning of it. His mom was right, he was going to find someone one day. Maybe even sooner than he thought.


	4. A Friendly Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: TJ cusses like a sailor

The next morning, Jonah woke up quite early. He took a shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. His mother was already up, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom." He glanced at the clock. It was almost 10. This caused Jonah to panic a little. "I don't think I have time to eat breakfast."

"Why not? What time do you have to be there by?"

"I have to be at TJ's at 11 and he lives too far away. I won't have time."

"If you eat something, I'll drive you there, okay?" Jonah nodded. "Are you sleeping over as well?"

"Well, TJ and I talked about it. He said his parents are cool with it so I can stay over if you say I can."

"If you want to stay over at his place I don't mind." Jonah smiled and ran upstairs to grab a bag that he prepared beforehand, in case his mother said yes. Jonah had learned from Cyrus and his parents that it's better to be over-prepared than under-prepared.

Jonah had a quick and fairly small breakfast before Judy drove him over to TJ's house. He waved his mom goodbye and gave her a kiss before going up to the door. He rapped his knuckles against the front door before waiting patiently for someone to open it. The person who answered the door was actually TJ himself. Said boy flashed Jonah a grin before greeting the boy.

"Hey, Jay. You can come on in." He said before walking into the house. Jonah followed after him, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to scan his eyes over the living room, which was directly connected to the front door. TJ's house was smaller than both of Cyrus's, but it had a very comfy feel to it and it was also very homely.

"Nice place," Jonah stated, toeing out of his shoes. TJ simply smiled before leading the brunette to his room on the second floor. He noticed there were other rooms in the hall. One he knew for sure was TJ's, one for his parents, a room he assumed was the guest bedroom, and one for...a sibling, perhaps? "Um, you have any siblings? Or is one of these rooms a bathroom?"

"Well, the bathroom's that room," He pointed to the room Jonah originally thought was a guest bedroom. It was across the hall from the other three rooms. "And the door next to mine is my older sister's."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister." TJ opened the door for the boy as he spoke.

"Yeah, I don't really talk about her." He replied with a simple shrug before entering the room after Jonah. "Anyways, what would you like to do? I'm down with whatever, mostly." Jonah smiled at that.

"I don't know, this is your house, what do you normally do?"

"Typically, I game or go outside or hang out with my sister. The last one is of course out of the question, you're not here to hit on my sister." Jonah was about to object before TJ interrupted. "I was just kidding, Jay. I'm sure you two aren't remotely interested in each other anymore." Anymore? As much as Jonah wanted to question that, he let it slide and decided to focus on what the two could do.

"How about I kick your butt in Mario Kart?" Jonah challenged. He never really realized it before, but the two of them tended to banter like Buffy and Marty. Obviously, it didn't have the same conditions as the latter two since they did it because they liked each other.

"I think you meant 'how about I get my ass handed to me in Mario Kart'. Be prepared to lose, Frisbee boy." TJ retorted with a smirk. He set up the game and they started playing together.

After a ton of races, TJ was ultimately victorious. He won the most battles and had the highest score.

"Haha, what did I say, Jay?" He stuck his tongue out at the boy. Jonah groaned and crossed his arms with a small pout. TJ just chuckled in response. "As adorable as your pout is, I still won. I told you to be--" Jonah cut him off before he could finish.

"A-adorable?!" He exclaimed, blushing at the word. TJ thought he was adorable? His heart started to race at that thought. Shouldn't he be saying something like that to Cyrus?

"Um, yeah...? Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? I swear I'm not trying to hit on you or anything."

"No, no, I know. I just didn't expect it was all." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that washed over the two. "So, uh, you wanna play something else?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jonah was starting to regret acknowledging that TJ called him adorable. He wanted to know why the thought of TJ thinking he's adorable made him feel so weird.

The two boys played more rounds of Mario Kart, along with Smash Bros., NBA 2k18, and even Puyo Puyo Tetris before Ms. Kippen knocked on the door.

"Boys, I ordered pizza. I hope you don't mind plain cheese and pepperoni."

"Thanks, Ms. Kippen." Jonah smiled at her. The two boys went downstairs to get pizza.

"Hey, Jonah, do you wanna watch a movie or something while we eat pizza?"

And that's how the two ended up sprawled out on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie together. They stayed up till 2 am watching Netflix and both boys were half asleep. Because of this, the two decided to get ready for bed. Jonah grabbed his pajamas from his bag in TJ's room and changed in the bathroom.

"Jay, do you wanna sleep in my bed? I don't mind sleeping on the couch or something." TJ's voice was somewhat husky and sweet like honey. He sounded quite sexy like this. Jonah's cheeks tinted pink at that thought. Wait, what?

"Uh, no, i-it's okay, I can sleep on the couch. I really don't mind."

"You're my guest, there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch." Jonah couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"If it's such a big deal why don't we just sleep in your bed together." He retorted, sarcasm lacing his voice. TJ just glared at him.

"Jonah..." He sighed and paused. "Fine, sure, why not. Cyrus says I'm a great cuddler, so be my guest." He smirked and Jonah blushed deeper. Before he could respond, however, TJ went into his room and got into his bed. Was he actually going to sleep in the same bed as TJ? It looks like he was about to find out. After finally collecting his bearings, Jonah went into the room after the blond.

"A-are you being serious? Are we actually sleeping to-together?" He cursed himself for stuttering. Why was he even stuttering? His mind was too hazy from tiredness to function. That's probably why he was stuttering.


	5. What Are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jonah has a panic attack in this chapter

When Jonah first awoke, he was concerned because he didn't recognize his surroundings. However, when he noticed that he was laying next to TJ, and the latter had his arms around him, memories of yesterday flooded in. The taller boy was on his side and had his face buried into Jonah's neck. He involuntarily shivered every time TJ's warm breath hit the side of his neck. He was a little sad he couldn't see TJ's face. He was sure it would be soft and gentle, like when TJ was around Cyrus.

Speaking of Cyrus, he was practically cuddling with his best friend's boyfriend, not to mention the fact that they slept in the same bed despite not needing to. He should probably wake TJ up instead of staring at him while he slept.

"Hey, TJ, wake up." He shook the boy by the shoulder. It didn't take long before the boy was pulling away from Jonah and sitting up. Jonah sat up as well.

"Shit, what time is it?" He rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses and pushing his hair out of his face. Jonah didn't really notice before, but it looked really soft, meaning TJ wasn't wearing any gel. He was tempted to touch it. He also got the see TJ in his glasses for the first time and man was he adorable. The combination caused Jonah's heart to race and his cheeks to flush pink. "Um, Jonah? Are you alright?" Jonah couldn't help but blush harder at the way TJ tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Y-yeah, I'm, uh, fine. Um...it's almost 9." TJ hummed before stretching his arms.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast. I'm kinda hungry." Jonah, however, wanted to get his brain sorted out first.

"Uh, you go ahead. I...have to use the bathroom." He rushed past the boy and hurried to the bathroom. He shut the door before sitting in front of the bathtub. His thoughts swarmed him like a pack of vicious bees. He didn't want to think about the implications his thoughts about TJ had, because he knew that it could only mean one thing.

Jonah felt like he was choking. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he choked on his sobs. He felt like he was dying. But, in the distance, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jonah? Are you alright? Can you hear me? I'm coming in, okay?" Jonah couldn't help but feel bad for making TJ worry about him. "Jay, focus on me, alright?" He gently grabbed the hands of the panicking boy. "I think you're having a panic attack. Can you tell me four things you can see?"

"U-um, your f-face, the s-sink, t-the tile, and um...the door."

"Good, that's good. Can you name three things you can feel?"

"Y-your hands, the, um, tile, and the b-bathtub."

"You're doing so well. Now, can you name two things you can hear?"

"Your voice and...m-my voice?"

"Good. Now just breathe." Eventually, Jonah was able to breathe more normally and notably calmed down from his panic attack. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"T-thanks," Jonah smiled slightly at the blonde. TJ returned it with a smile of his own. The two sat on the floor for a little longer before TJ helped Jonah to his feet. "I, uh, I didn't know you knew how to..."

"Yeah, I wanted to learn. I mean, last time I had to find help. I wanted to be able to help you next time. Plus, Cyrus also has panic attacks sometimes, so it seemed like an important thing to learn. Enough about that, though, let's go get some breakfast. I'm sure you need some water."

"Thanks again, Teej. I really appreciate it." TJ ran a hand down Jonah's back.

"It's really not a big deal. I would do anything to help you out if you need it. I mean, hey, what are friends for." He smiled at Jonah and the brunette smiled back.

"Yeah, of course. I would do the same for you if you needed me to, T. But I am pretty thirsty now that you mention it."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Jonah."

"Hey, what are friends for?"


	6. Self Discovery the Sequel

Judy came to pick Jonah up at around 12 and the boy gave TJ a hug before he left. He was mostly silent, besides answering his mom's questions about how it was. When Jonah got home, however, he immediately went to his room. He had a few questions for Google.

His intricate, and somewhat confusing,research was interrupted when his mom knocked on the door. He quickly closed his laptop when his mom poked her head through the door. Jonah didn't exactly want to explain to his mom why he was googling if it was possible to like two people at once and if you could be in a relationship with more than one person without it being cheating. "Uh...yes, Mom? Y-you need something?"

"I was just gonna say dinner is ready." She eyed him suspiciously. "Mind telling me what you were doing there?"

"Maybe later? Not right now though." Jonah wasn't sure his mom would be as accepting of the polyamory thing as she was with the bisexual thing. Plus, he wasn't 100% sure he still liked Cyrus. He might've just moved on really fast, even if he doubted that was the case. The GHC invited him to go to the Spoon for a couple of hours tomorrow. It was the best opportunity to check if he still had feelings for Cyrus. Even if he was tempted to rain check, he had to go. He didn't want to put a rain check on dinner, though. "I'll be there for dinner soon, okay?"

The next morning, Jonah woke up with crazy bed head. He had some trouble sleeping and all the tossing and turning did a number on his hair. He also noticed he was up quite late. It was already past 11 and he needed to be at the Spoon at 12.

"Shoot..." He mumbled. He took a quick shower, brushed his hair, and got dressed. By the time he was ready, it was 11:45. He decided he could skip breakfast since they were gonna eat at the spoon.

He was actually the last to arrive at the Spoon, and he was a little embarrassed about being late. The group greeted him with smiles and greetings when he arrived. Buffy and Andi were sitting on one side of the booth, meaning Jonah had to sit next to Cyrus, which was a little nerve racking. The worst thing of all, however, was what came next.

"Marty and TJ were planning on joining us later on." Buffy informed him. Now, he as much as his love his friends, he was sure Marty would want to sit next to Buffy, which meant he would be stuck sitting next to TJ, who of course would be all over Cyrus. He wasn't sure how their relationship would make him feel with his newly discovered feelings for TJ.

"Oh, okay, cool." He responded. He hoped his smile was a lot more laid back than he felt. Unfortunately for the boy, the aforementioned blonde and Marty both arrived less than a minute later.

"Hey boys, we were just talking about you." Buffy said with a smile. Marty took his seat next to Buffy while TJ sat next to Jonah. Wait, why was he sitting next to him? Jonah was planning on getting up so TJ could sit next to his boyfriend.

"All good, I hope." TJ replied with a small smirk. Jonah was internally freaking out, however. Even though it was possible for six people to sit in a booth, it made things a little crammed. This meant both of Jonah's crushes were pressed up against his sides, and his heart didn't seem to be taking it really well. It was racing quite bad and he was sure his face was pink from blushing.

"You okay, Jonah?" Cyrus questioned. He asked it quietly, so Jonah doubted anyone besides the two of them heard.

"Uh..." He could help but blush harder, suddenly finding speaking difficult. "Y-yeah, I, um...fine, I'm fine, Cy." Real smooth Beck. He let out a small groan of embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just...uhh, so, how was your...morning?"

"Jonah...you don't have to tell me what's wrong but just know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Cyrus gave him a gentle smile and Jonah was sure his heart melted. Curse Cyrus's therapist parents. The boy was just so smoothing and easy to talk to, it was real tempting to spill everything to him. However, he decided not to, since it didn't seem like a good idea. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Cyrus...it's not really something I can talk about with you. I really wish I could, though." He gave Cyrus a sad smile. "Can we...talk about something else, please? I want to take my mind off it."

"Yeah, of course." The two boys tuned into the conversation their friends were having around them. It sounded like TJ and Marty were arguing over who was the better Smash player. Jonah decided to interrupt.

"Girls, girls, you're both beautiful." That earned him some laughs and a small shove from TJ. Eventually, though, the boys were back to arguing, Jonah getting pulled in this time. The remaining three at the table started their own conversation, occasionally picking fun at the other boys. Though, all six of them were interrupted when Amber came over to take their orders.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." She said, with a bright smile. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Hey Ambs. Can I get two chocolate milkshakes?" TJ was first to respond, ordering a milkshake for himself and his boyfriend. Jonah didn't know the two knew each other, but, based on the fact that TJ called her a nickname, they did. After that, everyone else ordered. Jonah ordered a strawberry milkshake, Buffy ordered a chocolate milkshake, Andi ordered a vanilla milkshake, and Marty asked for a straw. Cyrus made sure to order baby taters for the table, though Amber already knew they would want them. Jonah knew it was apart of her job to ask what they wanted, but he was sure she already knew their regular orders by now.

The sextet spent a few hours in the Spoon, eating and talking. After, though, they all went on their separate ways. Jonah spent the walk back to his apartment thinking. He really did like both boys, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. It really wasn't that big of a deal, he was going to be fine. If no one loved him now, some day, somebody will.


	7. The Kippen Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/867686252/images/1607c0b9e043714e45474134012.png the image in the original posting on Wattpad.

Jonah had been spent a lot of his time hanging out with TJ and Cyrus recently. They were both extremely nice and two of Jonah's best friends. They were also probably Jonah's favorites to hang out with out of the whole group, though he may just be bias. The three were currently in the park, spread out in the grass under a tree. They were just chatting, until Cyrus had to head home. As a result, TJ was walking Cyrus back to his place and Jonah was heading in the opposite direction to head back to his apartment.

However, a small dapper was put on that plan. Now, Jonah had long accepted his feelings for both boys, and he couldn't help himself when he looked back to watch the couple walk about. He wasn't expecting, though, that TJ would look back at him too, and the two would lock eyes. The eye contact didn't last long, since Jonah quickly turned back around. What he missed by doing this was Cyrus looking back at him as well.

Jonah was currently freaking out a little. He didn't know if TJ knew about the whole look back thing. I mean, he obviously knew Amber, she might've told him. Which would mean TJ knew how he felt about him. Plus, TJ was taken. He knew you could like multiple people, since he himself did, but he refused to believe TJ liked him, even if he looked back at him. What he should do is talk to Amber; her shift was ending soon. So, instead of heading home, Jonah booked it to the Spoon to make it there before Amber left.

Luck was on his side, because by the time he arrived, Amber was halfway through the door. She was on her phone, looking at something, as she exited the building. "Amber, Amber!" The distressed brunette called. That seemed to get her attention.

"Oh, Jonah." She gave him a sweet smile. "What's up? Need something?"

"Well, yeah kinda. You see there's this thing--" Before Jonah could even get into details or questions, he was interrupted by Amber's phone dinging.

"Sorry, my brother is texting me." Brother? Amber has siblings? "What's the issue?"

"Wait, hold on a second, you have a brother? Do you have other siblings too or just your brother? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew I had a brother, considering you're friends with him and all. But, to answer your other question, no, it's just me and him. He said you were hanging out with him and Cyrus earlier. You know, TJ Kippen?"

"You're a Kippen? I had no idea! I didn't even know you two need each other until he greeted you at the Spoon when we were all eating there not too long ago. He called you Ambs, so I figured y'all were at least friends."

"Yeah, anyways, enough about me. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ah yes, the entire reason Jonah was talking to Amber in the first place. But, after finding out Amber and TJ were siblings, he was quite hesitant to talk about what transpired at the park earlier.

"Um...you know how you said if someone looks back at you it means they like you as more than a friend? What if I look back at someone and they look back at me?"

"Well, that's amazing Jonah! I think you should ask them out!"

"What if they're taken?" Amber pauses at that and just stares at Jonah for a minute. The longer she stared at him in silence, the more uncomfortable and nervous he felt.

"Wait, let me see if I got this straight," Jonah laughed internally at that, because nothing about his crush on TJ was straight. "Someone who's taken looked back at you at the same time you looked back at them?"

"Yes...is that bad? Does that mean they don't like me?"

"I mean, it sounds pretty bizarre, but I guess it's possible for them to be dating someone and for them to have a crush."

"Um, speaking of which, I want to tell you something. First, I want to start off by saying I'm b-bisexual, and I also want to mention I'm polyamorous. I have a crush on two boys...please don't hate me, I can't control it."

"Oh! Um, okay, I don't know what polyamorous is but I'm proud of you for coming out to me. I know that take a lot of courage." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to tell you something like this, in front of the spoon no less, but I don't regret a second of it."

"I'm a bit surprised you talked to me about this instead of someone else, like Cyrus for example."

"Well, yeah, I thought about it, but he's one of the boys I like so I figured that would bite me in the butt somehow later down the line."

"C'mon, you're walking me home. We can talk more about it and maybe you can even tell me who this other boy is."

"I'll walk you home, but knowing one crush is already enough. I think you owe me a crush share."

"Yeah, there's no way." And the two continued to chat and banter lightly as Jonah walked Amber back to the Kippen household. He felt lighter. His heart was less heavy with secrets. Besides, it felt good talking to Amber like this. Before either of them knew it, it was time to bide goodbye, but this was more of a new chapter than a permanent end.


	8. Coming Out Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the drawing I stayed up until 1 am to finish last night. It was a gift/fan art for a fanfiction writer who I adore (Hekairen here on ao3).  
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/871601216/images/16129dc20160660c824334260484.jpg

Today was the day, there was no turning back. Jonah was going to tell the whole group he was bi. Despite the fact that literally only one person in the group was cishet, he was still nervous about coming out. He thought his fear was irrational, but he still couldn't help it. Was this how Cyrus felt when he came out to him? Granted, he was coming out to five people at once: the Good Hair Crew and the rest of the Dumbass Trio. He also wanted Amber to be there, even if she already knew.

He sent a message to the group chat, asking if everyone was available to talk at the Spoon. Everyone was available, which was fortunate, but simultaneously unfortunate.

After an hour, everyone was gathered in the Spoon. It was quite a task considering there was seven of them, and Jonah felt somewhat claustrophobic. It was just like last time, with Jonah, TJ, and Cyrus on one side with Andi, Buffy, and Marty on the other. This time, however, Jonah had the window seat, and was squished in between Cyrus and window. They decided to try and have Amber next to TJ at the end of the booth, but he was starting to regret that decision. At least the window was cold against his blazing skin. The closeness and the curiosity of why they were called there caused the group to feel antsy.

"So, Jonah..." TJ started. "Um...any reason why you called us all here. Not to pry or anything, but if you need to talk to us about something, you're more than welcome to." He gave the brunette a soft smile, which helped reassure Jonah. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, they were his friends.

"Well, I mean, it's not like it's anything big, it's just...well..." He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. "Well, I'm bisexual. I mean, I know it's not a big deal, but I thought you guys should know, and I know y'all wouldn't have a problem with it but it was still hard to say."

"Jonah, we don't care. We are like the gayest group in Shadyside!" Cyrus stated with a giggle. "We're proud of you for telling us. I know how hard coming out can be, even with people you trust wholeheartedly." He smiled at the boy, and Jonah smiled back.

"You guys are too amazing, I don't deserve it." Jonah let out a small sigh.

"Nonsense dude! Plus, at this point, I don't think you can get rid of us, even if you wanted to." Marty chimed in.

"Yeah, it's under the terms and conditions of our friendship contract. You're not allowed to escape anymore, it's too late." TJ said with a casual shrug.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." And with that, the conversation shifted to a lighter one. They even ordered some baby taters.

They ended up split up after spending some time at the spoon together. TJ and Amber went home, Marty and Buffy went out on a date together, and Andi had a personal project she was working on (she wouldn't say what, though). Cyrus, however, stayed with Jonah. They ended up going to the park together, where they ultimately sat together on a bench.

"Jonah," His friend started, "I'm really proud of you for coming out today. I know from experience it takes a lot of courage. You're very courageous." The two were practically the same height so Cyrus was staring straight (gay) into his eyes when he said this. Jonah couldn't help but be memorized by the boy's eyes.

"Thanks, Cy. I wouldn't say I'm courageous. I was terrified to tell you guys, even though I knew y'all would accept me."

"Nonsense. I was terrified to tell Buffy, Andi, and you. It's always a scary thing, but you got over it and still told us anyways." He smiled. "That makes you courageous." He placed his hands over Jonah's and leaned a little closer. "You're very courageous, Jonah. Never forget that."

"Thank you, Cyrus. You're always there for me, no matter what. I really appreciate that. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He interlaced their fingers together. Cyrus looked down at their hands and blushed. Jonah just smiled and leaned closer to the boy. "You're an amazing person."

"T-thank yo-you." Cyrus stuttered out, his face growing more crimson. They sat there for what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a couple minutes. Until, Jonah accidentally did something he knew he would regret.

He kissed Cyrus.


	9. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jonah has a generally bad time in this chapter. I like to think he has an inexplicit panic attack but you do you. This is also mostly not in Jonah's POV (though technically none of this story is in Jonah's POV since it's not first person).

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jonah realized what was happening and abruptly pulled away.

"Jonah..." Cyrus started after a few seconds of silence. However, Jonah didn't want to stick around to the end to hear about how Cyrus felt bad because he was taken and didn't feel the same way. So, he just ran. Ran away from Cyrus, ran away from the park, ran away from his problems.

It didn't take him long to get home because he focused more on getting away than fatigue or his shallow breathing. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one in the apartment. He didn't know where his mom was, but she wasn't home.

He sat in front of the door while everything caught up with him. All his emotions came crashing down on him and he started to sob. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He grumbled, pulling at his hair.

Now, here alone in his apartment with his thoughts, the tidal wave of realization drowned him in regret. Cyrus was never going to talk to him again and TJ was going to beat him up for kissing his boyfriend. He could never ever speak to either of them again, let alone be near them.

It took Jonah a while to calm down. I mean, there was no one there to help him, he was all alone. After about 15 minutes, he managed to collect himself enough to get off the floor. If he was going to have a complete break down, he at least wanted it to be in the solitude of his room.

However, located practically on the other side of town, two boys were sat on the bed of one of the boys. More specifically, TJ and Cyrus were in TJ's room, the younger of the two wrapped up in his boyfriends arms. He had already explained what happened in the park with Jonah.

"Do you think Jonah's going to be okay? I'm worried about him..." TJ nuzzled his face into the boy's neck.

"I don't know, Cy. I don't know if now's the best time to talk to him about it, though." Cyrus sighed. "I think you should give him some space for a while, let him clear his head."

"But what if he thinks I'm avoiding him? If I kissed my best friend, I'd be terrified of losing him. I don't want Jonah to think I'm upset or disgusted or--"

"Well, then, maybe you should talk to him. Tell him about how you feel about him." Cyrus moved out of TJ's arms and moved to face him.

"But, Theo, what if he doesn't actually like me? What if he just kissed me or something? Then what will I do? What if he's weirded out by the fact that I like him and have a boyfriend? What if--"

"Cyrus, I understand you're scared and anxious, but you sound a little ridiculous. Why would he just kiss you for no reason? It makes no sense. Plus, you've made him blush before! He totally has a thing for you."

"But...what about you?" TJ simply averted his gaze to the side and shrugged.

"That's a good question." TJ shifted his gaze to his lap before looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "I guess we'll have to talk to Jonah to find out, huh?" Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly.

"I guess so." He said with a small smile and a casual shrug. "I think we should head over there now." TJ smiled and nodded.

"You go wait for me downstairs, 'kay?"

After a few minutes, the two boys walked together to Jonah's apartment complex. It had been a while since Cyrus had been to Jonah's apartment, since he and Buffy helped the Becks move in, and TJ had yet to actually go to the apartment.

When they reached the door, TJ knocked. However, even after standing there for a couple minutes, they never received an answer. That just made Cyrus more worried, and TJ did his best to comfort and reassure his boyfriend.


	10. Intervention

The next few days were the longest time Jonah had spent in his apartment in a week. It worried his mom immensely that he wasn't going out to hang out with friends or making any sort plans. She was desperate to find out what was troubling her only son.

However, before she was able to check on her son, there was a knock on the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by Marty, who she knew was a close friend of Jonah's.

"Hi Ms. Beck. I can call you Ms. Beck, right? Um, anyways, is Jonah in?"

"You can call me whatever you'd like, sweetheart. Jonah's in his room. Did he call you over?"

"No, I came on my own merit. Everyone's kinda worried about him." Judy could understand that. She was worried about Jonah too. She let Marty in and directed the boy to Jonah's room. Marty knocked on the door, but didn't receive a response.

"Jonah?" He called out when he opened the door. Jonah was almost completely covered in his blankets. "Hey there, bud,"

"Why are you here, Marty?" Marty sighed gently before sitting next to Jonah on the bed.

"Jeez, hello to you too. But, um, I'm here because I'm worried. Even your mom's worried. Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing, it's not important." He mumbled in response.

"Obviously it's important, but if you don't want to talk about it, can we at least do something to cheer you up?" Jonah was silent for a minute.

"I guess, as long as it doesn't involve going outside." Marty gave him a side hug.

"If you ever want to talk, I'll be here, okay? Now, c'mon. You got any games I can destroy you in?" Jonah smiled at that.

The boys spend some time hanging out. Things got quite chaotic, considering two members of the Dumbass Trio were in the same place, however, Judy made sure nothing got too out of hand. Eventually, Marty and Jonah retreated back to Jonah's room. They were laughing and smiling, and Jonah was feeling a lot better.

"Well, Jonah," Marty started. "Next time I come over, I demand a rematch. That was totally bogus."

"Wait, uh, are you about to leave? Don't leave yet, please." Marty raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh, uh, I'm sure my mom won't mind me staying here a little longer. Why? What's up?"

"Marty, I messed up, like really bad. That's why I haven't really left my apartment. I'm scared of running into the person I messed things up with."

"Listen, Jonah, I've said it before but...if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." He smiled and Jonah gave him a small half-smile.

"Basically...I kinda have a crush on Cyrus. So I maybe, like...kissed him..."

"Whoa, what? Dude, you know he has a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes! I know! You're not helping, Marty!" Jonah groaned. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, this was a terrible idea."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. Does TJ know you kissed Cyrus?"

"Probably," He shrugged. "TJ wasn't there so I can't know for sure, but I'm sure Cyrus told him. I hope TJ isn't mad at me. We were really getting close, y'know? I'd be a shame if this ruined our relationship."

"I am so sorry, Jonah. I'm sure it'll be alright. Cyrus wouldn't just stop being friends with you because you have a crush on him."

"I hope not. It'd be pretty hypocritical of him to, though."

"What?"

"Uh...Cyrus had a crush on me in the past."

"I mean, yeah, I knew that, but I thought you didn't." Jonah shrugged and Marty was dumbfounded. Was he actually oblivious but picked up on that? Did someone tell him? Is the obliviousness just an act?

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand...how am I ever going to face again? After what I did? Even if he doesn't mind me liking him, how can I live with myself? I think I'm just going to stay home until my crush blows over."

"I think talking to Cyrus will help you move on faster, Jonah. You can't just avoid your problems forever. Maybe if you're lucky, this is a bad fanfiction and Tyrus is fake dating because Cyrus is secretly in love with you and he wants to be with you."

"You know, my mom said like the same thing when I told her I had feelings for Cyrus. I guess you and my mom have the same taste in gay fanfiction, huh?"

"Shut up, Jonah." He exclaimed with mock offense before giving Jonah a playful shove. "Seriously though. You should really talk to him, maybe even TJ."

"Yeah...you, uh, should probably head home now..."

"Yeah, I should. If you ever want to talk to me again, hit me up. Oh, and, Jonah? If you're feeling up to it, we're all meeting at the Spoon tomorrow. It really isn't the same without you. Maybe you can even score yourself a chance to talk with Cyrus alone." Marty gave Jonah a hug, then he was off.

Jonah contemplated what Marty had said. Honestly, he really missed his friends. Plus, it'd probably be good to go out. And he could always avoid questions about where's he's been as that was something he'd gotten good at. You know what? Screw it. He wasn't going to let Cyrus indirectly dictate his life. Jonah just hoped he'd be able to face Cyrus without everything hitting the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tea, no shade to fake dating fanfics. I've read a very good Tyrus story where they were originally fake dating until Cyrus started falling for TJ and TJ's feelings for Cyrus increased. I have nothing against fake dating fanfics. (It's called Unrequited Love and it's by ScarletDrewWitheredLover18 here on ao3)


	11. Conversations & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/902118089/images/16183de2857c67f2592136816996.png  
> take my horrible Tjyrus art that I unfortunately made. It took me like since the 2nd day of pride month and was finished on the 13th of pride month.

Jonah stood outside the glass door of the Spoon. He could faintly see his own reflection along with the interior of the diner. He stood there in thought. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face TJ, let alone Cyrus. He felt overwhelmingly guilty, especially for ghosting his friends. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Jonah?" He didn't even need to look to know who it was, but he did anyways. TJ Kippen. Jonah paled and froze.

"Uhh..." He felt the overwhelming urge to run, to be anywhere but here, and he listened. 'This was a bad idea' ran through his mind like a mantra. He made a mistake, he shouldn't have agreed to this. Eventually, he ended up in the park by the lake. It wasn't super far from the Spoon, but it helped calm his anxious nerves a little. Though, his relief was cut short. It didn't take TJ long to catch up with him.

"Wait, Jonah. Please don't run away again, I need to talk to you. Please?" The dirty blonde begged. Jonah reluctantly agreed, but it was mostly because he was tired from running so fast. The two boys took a seat on a bench that outlooked the lake. TJ gave him a soft smile. "I didn't think I'd be having another conversation like this on a bench so soon..." He mumbled, but Jonah was able to hear him.

"What do you mean 'another conversation like this on a bench'?"

"I'm not sure if you knew, but at Andi's party, when Cyrus and I got together, I confessed to him on a bench in Andi's backyard." He looked down at his hands. "It was nice, really. It was probably the most comfortable I had ever felt, up until that point, knowing I had feelings for a guy. I really accepted that I was gay that day, and I even kinda accepted my bizarre name."

"I'm really happy that you and Cyrus got together. Both of you guys deserve each other, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Are you happy, though?" TJ looked Jonah in the eyes. Jonah got a little lost in his gorgeous laurel eyes. "Are you really happy that I'm with Cyrus because I don't think you are. I mean...don't you like Cyrus?"

"Wow, okay. I don't think I like the shift this conversation took." He quickly averted his gaze away from TJ.

"Jonah, I can't fault you for your feelings, they're not something you can control, but I want you to be honest with me."

"I'm not lying, I am happy for you and Cyrus. I just...sometimes wish I was in your place, or even Cyrus's place."

"You wish you were in Cyrus's place?" Jonah blushed but managed to redirect his gaze back to TJ.

"Well, yeah...Cyrus has a really amazing boyfriend." He admitted sheepishly. Jonah could see that TJ blushed lightly, though, he wasn't sure if he was the cause.

"Um, Jay, listen...can we talk about this later? I want Cyrus to be here too." Jonah couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course." He replied awkwardly. TJ gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to meet up again soon? Like in an hour or two?"

"Um...are you going back to the Spoon? I told Marty that I'd come, that'd make things more convenient, I guess."

"Yeah, okay, let's go." TJ stood up and Jonah followed soon after. They walked in awkward silence back to the Spoon, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

They arrived back at the diner not too long later and ate lunch with their friends. Jonah was too focused on the anxiety coursing through him at the thought of continuing his conversation with TJ (and now Cyrus). He was mostly silent, and nobody pestered him about it. But you don't care about that, you want to get to the juicy part.

After an hour and a half, TJ announced that he has something else he has to do. Jonah wasn't sure if he felt relieved he didn't have to keep talking to TJ or upset that TJ forgot. However, TJ made sure to bring Cyrus and Jonah with him, and Jonah realized their conversation was the important thing TJ had to do.

The walk back to the park felt way faster than the walk to the Spoon. Maybe it was because Jonah was attempting to distract himself. It was uncomfortably silent and Jonah's mind was reeling. Were they gonna talk about the kiss? Well, obviously, but would Cyrus be upset that Jonah liked him? TJ actually took them back to the same park bench he and Jonah talked at earlier. An intense wave of dread flooded Jonah as they all sat down, Cyrus and TJ both sitting on opposite sides of him instead of next to each other. He definitely noticed that but decided against saying anything.

TJ clear his throat, gaining the attention of the two boys. "Well, um, Cyrus...earlier today, Jonah and I had a little chat and well...I think you two need to talk about the kiss. I can't stand watching this whole...ordeal. You need to tell Jonah how you feel, Cyrus, and you need to do the same, Jay." Jonah looked at Cyrus.

"Listen, Cyrus...I know you don't have feelings for me, and I'm sorry I have feelings for you. I shouldn't have ever kissed you, it was a mistake, I wasn't thinking."

"Jonah..." Cyrus sighed. "You're wrong, very wrong in fact."

"What do you mean?"

"You're wrong, I do have feelings for you. I...I kinda have had feelings for you for a bit...and TJ knew, of course, don't worry. I never told you because I didn't think you'd feel the same, or would even be fine with...sharing me, I guess. Or being shared between me and TJ? I don't know how to explain it. I didn't think you'd want to be apart of the whole 'dating me while I simultaneously have a boyfriend.' I'm going to break up with TJ just because the feelings between us are mutual. I still...care about TJ, so much. I don't want to have to choose between you two. I couldn't do that."

"I...I'm not going to make you choose, Cy. I mean, I like TJ too, and you two make an amazing couple. I don't want to disturb that with my stupid feelings. So, I think you should just stay with TJ and...I'll try and get over my crush."

"But what if I don't get over my crush on you? I want to be with you, Jonah! I just...is that what you want, too?"

"Yes! Of course I want to be with you, Cyrus!" He took Cyrus's hands into his own. "I really do, but...you're with TJ. Unless we started a polyamorous relationship between the three of us, we couldn't be together."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I wouldn't mind being in a polyamorous relationship." TJ piped in. "I have to admit, I've grown quite fond of you, Beck." Jonah blushed. When he met eyes with TJ, TJ winked at him, causing him to blush harder.

"I, um, I think you're pretty cool, too, T." Cyrus smiled as he watched the two interact.

"Well, I guess it's settled then, huh? Do you want to be our boyfriend, Jonah?" Cyrus asked. Jonah smiled at the two of them.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally finished a couple minutes before midnight. it's probably got tons of mistakes lmao


End file.
